An Unexpected Visitor
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: I re-watched "The Hot Dog in the Competition" and this idea for a brief story popped into my head. What if Cam had a surprise visit from someone she never expected to meet?


An Unexpected Visitor

Cam had just finished putting the finishing touches and re-verifying figures on her departmental budget proposal. As she pressed the 'Print' key on her laptop, the small speaker on her desk chimed.

"Dr. Saroyan, this is Franklin. You have a visitor here at the security desk. She says she doesn't have an appointment with you, but has an urgent message which would only require a few moments of your time. Can you work her into your schedule? Would you like me to escort her to the lab, or have her wait for you in the Visitors' Lounge? Or should I decline her request and have her return another day?"

"I'm not busy at the moment, but I wasn't expecting any visitors today," Cam responded. "Did she give you her name, Mr. Collins?"

"Martha Abernathy, m'am," the guard answered. "Her son Finn was one of your and Dr. Brennan's past interns."

"Ah. Yes, Franklin, I believe I can spend a few minutes with Mrs. Abernathy before my budget presentation to the Board. Would you please bring her to my office?"

"Certainly, Dr. Saroyan. See you in a few."

Cam closed the file she had reviewed, logged off her computer, and rose to collect the pages from her printer across the room. After stacking the sheets, she slipped them into a file folder, placed it on her desk, and straightened her skirt as the tall muscular Jeffersonian security guard strode toward her office.

Beside him walked a slender dark-haired woman whose resemblance to Finn was immediately apparent. She kept pace with the guard and looked around the lab with obvious interest. When the pair reached Cam's office, Officer Collins opened the door to admit Mrs. Abernathy, waited as she entered the glass enclosure, nodded to both ladies, and gave Cam a slight grin.

"I enjoyed showing Isaiah around the security office last week," he said quietly. "He asked intelligent questions, and was respectful. You're doing a good job with those boys, Dr. Saroyan."

"Thank you, Franklin," the coroner replied with a heartfelt smile. "You gave him some excellent advice on college Cyber Security courses. He was really grateful for your time, and I appreciate your help."

No problem, m'am. We have to encourage young people to make sound career choices. He'd be a good addition to our summer staff if he was interested. Low-level stuff, but we need some extra hands with the increased holiday visitor volume."

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, I'll let him know to contact you in a few weeks."

"Now, Mrs. Abernathy, I understand you wanted to speak to me. Please have a seat. What can I do for you today?" Cam asked her surprise visitor.

Dr. Saroyan, I don't need anythin', excep' to thank you for helping my son Finn. When you gave him a chance to work at this amazin' place, in spite of his juvie record, you made such a difference in his life. Few labs would even look at his application, much less grant him an interview" Martha Abernathy said softly.

"I know you're aware of the circumstances of his bein' remanded inta state custody an' that cussed six-month sentence. The judge wouden' listen to why Finn done what he done. My forma' second husband was a hard man; very diff'rent from Finn's Daddy; God rest his soul. James Abernathy was a kind wonderful soul. But I made a bad mistake gettin' involved with Malcolm Hestin, an' he nearly kilt me and Finn both." She shuddered slightly.

"He was harsh on the both of us! If Finn hadn' grabbed that knife and given him a piece of his mind, I don' know what mighta happened. He put the fear of bejesus in that mean man, and Malcolm took off, thank God! Haven' heard from him since. Good riddance, b'lieve me!" she said vehemently.

Sucking in a deep breath, Finn's mother continued, looking Cam straight in the eye. "I understan' you have three boys of your own now. So you know what your sons mean to you, right?"

"Thanks to workin' here, Finn was able to finish his doct'rate, and got himself a job at Nawth Carolina OCME. A few more years, that son of mine might just be in charge of the place, Dr. Saroyan. He's a pretty smart boy. But y'all helped him get there, and I wanna thank you! I'm in DC visitin' my great aunt Minnie one more time before she passes, and I had ta take the chance to express my gratitude!"

Cam had been speechless for the first few minutes of Martha Abernathy's determined speech. But the longer she listened to the woman's soft drawl, the more she warmed to her visitor. Finn's intelligence showed through in his mother. The down-home accent couldn't conceal her keen perceptive mind.

She smiled broadly at Finn's mother, and commented how impressed the lab scientists had been by Finn's exceptional analysis of the victims he helped examine. Sparing the overly-meaty, mouldering details, she recounted a few of Finn's accomplishments during his internship at the lab.

Mrs. Abernathy became teary-eyed and swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I promised myself I wouldn' cry!" she sputtered. "Your guard told me Dr. Brennan is on vacation this week; well-deserved, I'm sure. But I'm sorry I missed her. Please give her my heartfelt regards and gratitude, won'chu please?"

"Of course, I'll be glad to," Cam assured her.

"Now, I've got to get goin' an' get outta your hair. I've taken too much of your time already, but I jus' had to tell you how much I appreciate your helpin' my boy!"

"Mrs. Abernathy, meeting you was a real honor, and a genuine pleasure. Not many people take the time to thank us for what we do here. I had read of Finn joining the Office of the Chief Medical Examiner in Charlotte, and we're all very proud of him. Please encourage him to come see us, if he's ever in DC in the future. And thanks again for your thank you! It means more than you know. Have a safe trip back to North Carolina. I hope you have a good visit with your great-aunt."

"Thank you, again, Dr. Saroyan. It was real nice meetin' you too. I appreciate your seein' me on such short notice. Well, really no notice! G'bye."

The two women chuckled as Cam escorted Martha Abernathy back to the lab entrance where Franklin Collins was waiting.

"Hava good day, Dr. Saroyan. And thanks again, so very much."

Cam returned to her office, reflecting on the pleasant turn her day had taken with Martha Abernathy's visit, feeling a warm spot in her heart, a smile playing across her perfectly-colored lips.

"I haven't had a warm fuzzy like that since Momma died," she mused. "That budget meeting is _really_ going to be boring after that interesting surprise. I must remember to email Finn how sweet and thoughtful his mother is."


End file.
